The Pink Blossom
by phantomshadow99
Summary: Alvilda is healed of Katina's poison, but her heart may not be fully whole, not until Loki is free from his imprisonment and she's in his arms once more. But with the six months over, Loki still in prison and Fandral eagerly awaiting an answer, is the sudden appearance of Jane Foster a welcome distraction, or a deadly premonition of what is to come?
1. Chapter 1

First chapter of _The Pink Blossom! _Honestly a little afraid of how this will turn out, as I hated writing _The Black Rose, _and feel like I'd lost Alvilda's voice after such a big gap between the first and second instalments. So, finger's crossed I'll be happier now we're back in Asgard!

XXXXXXXX

Alvilda's POV

"Fandral, this is really too much," I said, smiling as I stroked the mane of the pure white horse he had given me as a present. The man chuckled in response, coming to stand next to me, his hand lazily resting on my waist.

"I thought she would match your paleness," he teased, laughing when I nudged his side with my elbow. "She's a good mare, she'll take care of you. Carry you when you're weak, hold you up when you're tired," he said softly, his teasing gone. I stopped stroking her mane and glanced up at Fandral.

"It's been six months," I whispered, and he nodded.

"Six months and three days to be precise," he said, and I smiled at him gently. "I didn't want to push you to anything. These last six months haven't exactly been the most smoothest for you," he added, and I looked back to the mare.

"I admit meeting father took a little adjusting, but I have loved these past months, Fandral. You have been so good and kind to me that I don't know how I will ever repay you," I told him, and I felt his hand graze mine as he turned me so I looked at him,

"But?" he enquired. I sighed and smiled, finding it good that he knew me so well.

"But, I made a promise to Loki to see him when these six months are over. I promised you both, and I intend to keep those promises," I said, and he smiled.

"So is that a yes?" he asked, and I hesitated. "I'll give you time, Alvilda. I know you need to see him before you answer." I smiled at his words, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"I'll come find you as soon as I've spoken to him, I promise," I told him, before we lead my new horse into the stables and I went somewhere I hadn't been in six months – the prison.

XXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry, your highness, no visitors. The Allfather's orders," the guards at the door said, and I huffed crossing my arms.

"I give her authority, by order of the Allfather," a voice called, and I turned to see my father watching us. I inclined my head, making him smile. "I will wait for you here," he added, and I smiled as the doors opened and I stepped through. Shouts from the inmates made me roll my eyes as I walked tall towards Loki's cell. Thor, the others and I had been fighting to bring peace back to the realms after the destruction of the Bifrost, and we had slowly begun making an impact. Every foe we had captured only reminded me of Loki, alone in his cell, unable to ever watch the stars once again from my balcony or the gardens. I took a deep breath as I reached his cell. Loki was stood, his back to me, as he read over some of the books Frigga and I had sent him.

"Am I to read for the next 1,000 years in this prison?" he asked, making me jump. He turned, holding a book up. "Also, who thought it would be entertaining to send Midgardian writing? This Shakespeare is tiring," he said, moving closer to the wall that divided us. I shook my head, smiling at him as I walked closer to the barrier.

"You once spent hours reading," I reminded, and he smiled fondly.

"It was normally reading aloud to you," he added, and my smile faded slightly.

"It was a much simpler time," I said, and he shook his head.

"It was a sheltered life. We knew nothing of what could come between us, what our lives really were," he said, standing so the only thing separating us was the barrier. "This is us now. There is no way out of this cell for me, and there is no way for me to stop you from marrying Fandral."

I looked away for a moment, feeling water fill my eyes. "I wish it could be different," I whispered.

"I wish they were too. But Fandral, he's a good man I suppose. He can look after you like I never could," Loki said, and I looked back at him, smiling as tears began to fall.

"Not possible. There has never been anyone who has looked after me more than you, Loki. In my dreams you are still by my side, and I still have hope that you will once again be there when I wake. But unless Odin has a sudden change of heart or I'm put in the cell with you, I can't see any possible path where we meet," I said, and he smiled.

"Just promise me one thing," he asked, and I nodded. "Don't use lilies for your wedding," he said, and I laughed as a tear fell.

"I would not dream of it," I said, placing my hand over the barrier. Loki walked towards me slowly, his hand hovering just before barrier over mine, to never touch one another. We both gazed at each other, imagining the life we could have had, until the jeers of the inmates opposite jolted me back to the present. "I must go," I whispered, my hand falling from the barrier. Loki's stayed for a moment before he nodded, his hand tightening to a fist as it fell to his side.

"You must go to Fandral," he stated, and I felt a tear fall as I nodded. He sighed, smiling tightly before turning so his back faced me. "I hope you'll be happy," he said quietly. My smile broke and I allowed myself to wipe my tears away.

"Goodbye," I whispered, before walking back and hurrying away, afraid that if I hesitated, I would stay by his cell forever. My father was stood talking with the guards until he saw me, and he opened his arm for me and led me away as I hid my tears in his side.

"Come, I have something to show you," he said, leading me away from the dark prison and into the light above.

XXXXXX

I sat near the window, watching snow lightly fall as my father approached me, holding an ornate golden case in front of him. Smiling in question, he sat beside me, taking a deep breath before he spoke.

"I was only young when I met your mother. I knew she was betrothed, but one glance and I knew I was in love," he said, a small smile telling me how he could remember that day like it was yesterday. "She was so beautiful, and gentle and kind. You are much more alike than you know," he said, smiling proudly before he took my hand. "She too fell in love with me, though she knew it was wrong," he tells me, quietly. I look down, thinking of Loki. "It killed both of us to part, but we did. And I miss her everyday for it, just as I know she missed me," he said sadly, and I squeeze his hand. He pauses, before opening the box.

"Father!" I gasp, looking between him and the beautiful bejeweled headpiece he slowly takes out and lays on the table in front of us. He smiles as I admire it, grazing my fingers over the small pink diamonds set in a flower.

"Pink blossoms," father said, smiling as he lifted it up to the light. "I was walking in the gardens, escaping one of the many dull dinners my parents were holding when I quite literally bumped into your mother. We fell into the pink blossoms that softened our fall. I still remember how tightly I held her in my arms, making sure she was unharmed," he said, and I smiled as he leaned over and placed it atop my head.

"Why give it to me?" I ask quietly. Father smiled, a tear falling from his eye.

"I sent this as a gift to your mother on her wedding day. I wanted her to know that I would never, ever stop loving her, or thinking of her. And you," he said, holding my hands once more. "I couldn't be there for you, Alvilda. But your mother was. And she will be there again when you make your decision," he said, and I nodded, a tear falling as well. "And I am here now, and I vow I will never leave you again," he promised, squeezing my hand.

"Thank you, father," I said, smiling through the tears. "I know what I have to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for late delay! I was on holiday and now back at uni so a bit busy at the moment! Thanks to everyone who have followed and favourited, and another huge thanks to WhiteLunaNight and for reviewing! Please let me know what you think to this chapter!

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXX

I couldn't ignore the feeling of so many people's eyes upon me, including that of Fandral, who walked proudly beside me. My hand rested lightly on his as we took a further step towards Odin, Frigga and Thor, the three looking on at us with a grim smile. I noticed how my father stepped forward as we finally reached the bottom of the steps, the two of us bending to one knee as Odin watched us.

"My king," Fandral began, looking up as I kept my head bowed. "I have asked for this audience so that you could bless our hope of marriage," he said, my grip on his hand tightening at the words. There was a pause before Odin descended the stairs, coming to stand before us.

"This is a joyous day for us all. It is always an honour to bestow my blessing on such a couple, but to join Lord Fandral and the Princess Alvilda is even more of an honour. Rise, the both of you, as two united in the happiness of a betrothal," Odin announced, the assembled people clapping as Fandral rose, grinning as he helped me stand.

"Thank you, Allfather," I said, smiling gently as he embraced me. Fandral was being hugged and congratulated by Thor and the others, but he kept glancing at me with a smile.

"I am proud of the woman you have become, Alvilda. You made the right choice," Odin said, patting my shoulder with a knowing look. I nodded, my smile remaining pasted on my face as more came to wish me joy and happiness, and a large feast being ordered to celebrate that night.

"My dear friend," a voice called, and I turned to be hit by a tight embrace.

"Lyssa!" I smiled genuinely, holding her just as tightly. "Where is-?" I began, but cooed when I saw her husband holding their babe.

"My lady," he greeted, smiling down at their daughter. I moved back from Lyssa, holding my hands out as he passed me the small bundle.

"She has grown even more beautiful than when I saw her last," I whispered, brushing a stray curl from her forehead, rocking her gently as Fandral appeared by my side.

"Lord Villar, Lady Lyssa, it is good to see you both well. And always a pleasure to see little Siluca," he grinned down at the girl in my arms.

"I hope the both of you are one day blessed with a child. It is a wonderful thing to be a father," Villar said, smiling with his arm wrapped around Lyssa's waist.

"If that is a hint you want another, you can wait a little longer," Lyssa teased, giggling as Villar tickled her side and kissed her cheek. I smiled, jumping in surprise as Fandral wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Fandral looked at me gently, and I was once again surprised at how intensely he gazed at me.

"You would make a beautiful mother one day, Alvilda," he whispered, and I swallowed, smiling shyly and avoiding his eyes by looking down at Siluca before handing her back to Lyssa.

"We should thank the others," I mumbled, and Fandral nodded, not noticing the look I shared with Lyssa.

XXXXXX

Lyssa walked down the familiar halls with me to my room, our arms hooked within the other. Egil greeted the two of us with a small bow, opening the door for us both and shutting it after.

"It is strange to be a guest in these rooms instead of serving in them," Lyssa said, and I smiled as I poured both of us a glass of wine. "A good strange, obviously," she said, smiling as I passed her the glass.

"It is good to see you, my friend. It has been a hard few months," I said, my smile falling for a moment. Lyssa studied me before placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I know the truth behind those smiles tonight, Alvilda. You do not lo-," she began, but I turned my back on her, silencing her words.

"Fandral is a good man," I whispered. "And a good friend. He loves me, and he knows that I care deeply for him," I said, glancing to the night sky outside.

"Loving and caring for someone are two very different things, Alvilda," Lyssa said softly, coming to stand beside me. "You know the different between the two, I know you do. As does someone else," she added, looking to the flower that remained on my writing desk. I followed her gaze, before walking over to it and brushing the petals of the white lily.

"My mother once made a choice between two men. She chose duty over her heart, and she was content, happy even," I told her, letting my hand fall from the flower before walking over to the ornate box my father had given me. "She still loved my father, she never forgot him." I opened the box and smiled softly as the light caught the pink diamonds on the headpiece. "Loki will always remain in my heart. But I cannot sit idle, waiting for the fates to bring us together. Here is Fandral, now, in the present. Perhaps it is the fates who have chosen this path for me, have entwined Fandral's life with my own," I told her, and she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I will believe that if you do, my friend," she said, smiling softly as I closed the box shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again to the ever enthusiastic and wonderful WhiteLunaNight for your comment! People's support means so much to me, and you never fail to make me smile with your thoughts! This chapter is for you! As the last chapter was a bit short, here is another chapter to make up for it!

A little 3rd person for this one!

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXX

Fandral had noticed the tense smile Alvilda wore that night, and he did not easily forget the sight. He was possibly the happiest man in all the Nine Realms, so why could he never seem to make Alvilda share his happiness?

Being the most handsome and dashing of the Warrior's Three and of Odin's army, Fandral had often been mistaken for a ladies man. True, he lived up to this reputation when it suited him. But when he first joined Thor and the others, the pale and beautiful Alfheim princess enchanted him, especially when she saw him for his wit and loyalty above his usual stereotype.

He was no fool. As many others did, he witnessed the bond between Alvilda and the trickster prince. It would take a miracle for that bond to disappear.

And yet, here he was. Betrothed to that same princess that had once seemed impossible to reach.

But was she the same? It was no lie that Alvilda had been overwhelmed in her grief when it was believed Loki was dead. When they learnt he was on Midgard, Fandral knew saw the hope in her eyes on her leave to find them, only for them to have grown dull on her return, with Loki in chains and her life almost ending by the hands of her lover. Fandral had refused to leave her side after her aunt had tried to murder her, and it was in those days that he knew he truly loved her.

But did she feel the same?

All these memories and thoughts swirled in Fandral's head as he strode past his chambers, heading to a familiar place to visit an old friend.

"You have nerve coming here," the dark-haired prince calmly said, observing from his seat as Fandral approached his cell. A pile of books lay open next to him, some pages ripped out and others carelessly having been thrown in various areas of the cell. Fandral didn't even hide behind his usual smirk.

"You know why I came," Fandral said, and Loki nodded, a small smile gracing his lips as he rose, his hands hidden behind his back.

"Alvilda," Loki stated, and Fandral nodded.

"Our betrothal was blessed by Odin today. I have never felt such joy, yet I can see her pain," Fandral confided, staring at Loki. "To think, if you hadn't fallen from Asgard, it might have been you in my position."

Loki leapt forward, his hand smashing against the barrier. "If you are here to mock and anger me, you are succeeding," he warned, and Fandral held his hands up in surrender.

"That was not my intention," Fandral promised, lowering them as Loki relaxed his stance and took a step back. Fandral took a deep breath before he spoke. "I wanted, no. I have to know. When Alvilda and I marry, and she becomes happy with me, happier than she might have been with you, would you try to steal her from me, if by chance you escaped?"

There was a moment of deathly silence as Loki narrowed his eyes at Fandral, trying to find any hidden intention behind the honest yet desperate question he needed the answer to.

"No," Loki said quietly, his head bowing to the floor. "If she was happy, then I could not bear bringing more heartbreak to her life by trying to take her away. I love her, always have and I always will," he said, looking back up to Fandral. "So no, you can rest easy that I will make no attempts to win her back if I ever leave this cursed place," he promised, and Fandral's shoulders relaxed, and he nodded.

"Thank you. I know how you feel for her, and I know her feelings for you and I are not equal. But I vow to you I will love and protect her until my heart stops," Fandral vowed, bowing slightly to the once prince. Fandral turned to leave, but Loki's voice stopped him.

"Just know," Loki whispered, and Fandral turned to look at him over his shoulder. "If I do escape, and you are not married and she is unhappy, I will not hesitate on asking her to leave with me." Loki's threat was ended with Fandral nodding, before turning and leaving properly this time.

Both men's thoughts turned to the woman they loved, as they always did. Fandral was pleased that he had spoken with Loki. For, perhaps unconsciously, he needed Loki's approval more than he needed the Allfather's.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update! University is crazy at the moment. Thanks again to the lovely comment from WhiteLunaNight and the new followers!

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXX

Despite the excitement that built around my future wedding, there was still the issue of containing the rebellions and wars that ravaged across the Nine Realms. We had stopped many, and the last skirmishes led us to Vanaheim, Hogun's homeland, where men were trying to invade a small village for their resources. Fandral, naturally, had been protective of me the minute I had returned from Midgard, especially now we were betrothed.

"Fandral!" I shouted, blocking a spear aimed for my chest and pushing back as he hovered behind me.

"Yes my love?" he asked, spinning in front of me and cutting my attacker down before I had the chance.

"Stop protecting me! I can handle it," I told him, thrusting my sword under his arm as another assailant raced towards his back. He turned, looking between my sword and the man who collapsed under it before looking at me.

"Yes I can see that," he said, a smirk on his face as ran off, allowing me some space. I smiled softly, watching him as he glanced back at him with a wink. I found myself fighting close to Sif, the two of us glancing at the number of enemy soldiers. I looked up in panic as one aimed a crossbow at me, until a bright light opened up in front of us, and I smiled as Thor appeared, wielding his hammer.

"I've got this completely under control," Sif said, noticing the look on Thor's face.

"Is that why everything is on fire?" he teased, sharing a smile with me before being tackled to the ground by a soldier. The fighting continued, the sway of the fight turning to our side now that Thor had arrived. I smiled when Sif stops an arrow aimed for Thor, smirking smugly at him.

"You're welcome," she said, before a loud growl stopped the fighting. They looked ahead of them, seeing a huge Kronan approaching the three. "All yours," Sif told him, and Thor sighed as the men around them cheered for the Kronan.

"Hello," Thor greeted, answered with a growl. "I accept your surrender," he added, the men laughing around him as he begins to swing Mjolnir before hitting the Kronan in the face, smashing it to pieces. "Anyone else?" the enemy instantly bow, dropping their weapons in surrender.

"Perhaps next time we should start with the big one," Fandral pointed out, smiling as I laughed. It took until sunset to gather up the soldiers and put out most of the fires for the village. I walked beside Thor, my hand on the hilt of my sword as Hogun walked next to us.

"Where do we go next?" Hogun asked.

"Hogun, the peace is nearly won across the Nine Realms. You should stay here. Be with your people, where your heart is. Asgard can wait," Thor instructed.

"You have my thanks," Hogun said, gripping his arm and shaking it.

"As you have mine," Thor said.

"Enjoy your time here, Hogun," I said, smiling as he nodded his head, walking to seek his family.

"Heimdall, when you're ready," Thor said, the two waiting just a moment before the Bifrost opened, returning the two to Asgard.

"Allfather," I greeted, as Thor and I approached Odin looking on as Sif trained some new recruits.

"Is Vanaheim secure?" he asked.

"As are Nornheim and Ria. Though our work would have gone more quickly with you at the fore," Thor said, smiling as his father turned to him.

"You must think I'm a piece of bread that needs to be buttered so heavily," Odin said, smiling when I laughed quietly, Thor grinning.

"That was not my intent," Thor answered.

"For the first time since the Bifrost was destroyed, the Nine Realms are at peace. They're well reminded of our strength and you have earned their respect and my gratitude," Odin praised Thor.

"Thank you."

"Nothing out of order except your confused and distracted heart," Odin pointed out, and I glanced at Thor as he shook his head nervously.

"This isn't about Jane Foster, Father," Thor said, an anxious smile gracing his lips.

"Human lives are fleeting, they are nothing. I was wrong to try and join you both, but you'd be better served by what lies in front of you," Odin told him, and I noticed how Thor glanced at Sif. "I'm telling you this not as the All-Father, but as your father. You are ready. The time has come for you to take the throne. Embrace and celebrate what you've won. Join your warriors. Eat and drink, revel in their celebration. At least pretend to enjoy yourself."

XXXXXX

I watched as Thor hardly spoke or even smiled as we celebrated that night, just stared at the table and offered a small smile when Volstagg smashed his ale down, demanding another while everyone laughed. Fandral laughed, his arm around my waist as they recounted their stories to the crowds. I watched Thor, smiling as he rose from his seat and turned to leave.

"Fandral," I whispered, and he nodded, glancing between myself and Thor.

"I'll see you in the morning," he said, and I kissed his cheek.

"Don't celebrate too hard," I warned, and he smirked as I followed Thor out of the tavern.

"There was a time you would celebrate for weeks," Sif stated, smiling as Thor came to stand beside her on the balcony.

"I remember you celebrated the battle of Haragon so much that you nearly started a second," Thor smiled, and Sif laughed, as I stood just behind Thor, waiting.

"Well, the first was so much fun," Sif answered, and they smiled at one another for a moment. "Take a drink with me. Surely the All-Father could have no further task for you tonight."

"No, this is one I set myself," Thor said, and Sif studied him.

"It has not gone unnoticed that you disappear each night. There are Nine Realms. Future king of Asgard must focus on more than one," Sif pointed out, and I watched as Thor smiled softly.

"I thank you for your sword and for your counsel, good Lady Sif," he said, before walking off. I shared a look with Sif before following him. "You do not need to accompany me, Alvilda." I smiled, linking my arm through his as we walked through the streets, light snow falling atop us.

"And miss hearing about your Jane Foster," she teased, and he smiled, looking down as they approached the Bifrost towards Heimdall.

"You're late," the gatekeeper said, and the two smiled as they stood either side of their friend.

"Merriment can sometimes be a heavier burden than battle," Thor stated wisely.

"Then you're doing one of them incorrectly," Heimdall stated.

"How fare the stars?" I asked as Thor nodded in agreement.

"Still shining. From here I can see the Nine Realms and ten trillion souls," he said, earning an awed smile from myself, before glancing between the two. "You recall what I told you of the Convergence?"

"Yes, the alignment of the worlds. It approaches, doesn't it?" Thor asked.

"The universe hasn't seen this marvel since before my watch began. Few can sense it, even fewer can see it. A world that's infected can be dangerous. It is truly beautiful," Heimdall said, his eyes shining as they looked out to the stars.

"I see nothing," Thor said.

"Or perhaps that is not the beauty you seek," Heimdall mentions, and Thor laughs, looking to the ground before looking to the stars.

"How is she?" he asked quietly.

"She's quite clever, your mortal. She doesn't know it yet, but she studies the Convergence as well. Even-" Heimdall said, stopping as he looked up suddenly, stopping as he senses something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I can't see her," Heimdall announced, and Thor paled before stepping forward.

"Send me to her," Thor demanded, and Heimdall hesitated before moving to open the Bifrost. I grabbed Thor with my hand.

"Be careful," I told him, and he nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

I waited anxiously for what felt like forever, pacing as I gazed out to the stars as Heimdall stood silent. He glanced at me, nodding before he opened the Bifrost.

"We have to do that again," Jane Foster says, looking around in amazement until her eyes land on Heimdall and myself. "Hi."

"Welcome to Asgard," Heimdall said, breaking his greeting with a small smile to the woman. I waited, smiling as Thor approached, his arm around Jane's waist.

"Jane Foster, please meet Princess Alvilda of Alfheim," Thor introduced. Jane fumbled, looking nervous as she stepped away from Thor. "Do not worry, we are good friends, that is all."

"Thor has told me much about you, Jane Foster. I have looked forward to this meeting since his return from your world," I said, and Jane smiled, nodding in respect.

"He told me about you as well. I saw you in New York on the news," she said, the three walking to leave the observatory. "Oh wow," Jane whispered, looking out at Asgard. "It's more beautiful than you described it to be," Jane said, Thor grinning as he saw how happy she was. I smiled also, but was concerned about Jane.

"May I?" I asked suddenly, reaching for her arm.

"Don't touch her. There is something inside her," Thor warned, and I nodded as Jane held her arm out towards me. I hovered my hand over her arm, frowning as I shut my eyes.

"We must take you to the healers," I announced, sharing a look with Thor.

"You can fix it, right?" Jane asked, and I smiled softly.

"We will try, Jane, I promise," I said, and she nodded gratefully. "Eir will know more."

We moved quickly, ignoring the looks made by many at the unusual clothing Jane wore, and Thor had to guide her away from sightseeing a few times until we finally reached the healers chambers.

"Eir," I greeted, and she came over to us with a smile. "We need your help," I stated, gesturing towards Jane. Eir studied her, sensing something was inside the girl just as I had.

"Of course. Follow me and we will get you laid down," Eir said, leading them to a table in the centre of the room. I stood beside Thor, watching as they used the Soul Forge to examine the red power flowing through her.

"What's that?" Jane asked, lifting her hand to point at things.

"Be still," Eir asked, tapping her hand down.

"This is not of Earth, what is it?" Thor whispered quietly, so Jane couldn't hear us.

"I don't know. In all my years I have never sensed anything like it. The only thing close to it is the sceptre Loki used in New York," I answered, glancing to him as he gazed at Jane. "But she will not survive the amount of energy surging within her," I added, and he glanced at me before watching Jane with worry.

"That's a quantum field generator, isn't it?" Jane asked.

"It's a Soul Forge," Eir stated, not bothering to explain as she knew Jane wouldn't understand.

"Does a Soul Forge transfer molecular energy from one place to another?" Jane asked. Eir hesitated, looking impressed at the woman.

"Yes," she answered, and I shared a smile with Thor as Jane turned to look at us.

"It's a quantum field generator," she whispered excitedly. I smile as well, glancing to the side in surprise as Odin enters with guards.

"My words are mere noises to you that you ignore them completely?" Odin asked, standing at the opposite site of the Soul Forge to look at Thor over Jane.

"She's ill," Thor defended.

"She is mortal. Illness is their defining trait."

"I brought her here because we can help her."

"She does not belong here in Asgard anymore than a goat belongs at a banquet table," Odin retorts, Jane sitting up in shock and glancing at Thor and myself.

"Did he just…?" she asked, before turning to look at Odin. "Who do you think you are?"

"What a wonderful way to meet your father, Thor," I whispered, as Thor sighed.

"I'm Odin. King of Asgard. Protector of the Nine Realms," Odin stated, and Jane looked speechless.

"Oh. Well, I'm-"

"I know very well who you are, Jane Foster," Odin said, stopping her. Jane looked over at Thor, smiling.

"You told your dad about me?" she asked, her smile grinning as Thor ignored her question and walked closer to his father.

"Something is within her, father, something I nor Alvilda have seen before," he argued, and Odin shrugged his comment away.

"Her world has it's healers, their called doctors, let them deal with it. Guards take her back to Midgard," Odin ordered.

"Don't-" Thor tried to warn, but as the two guards tried to grab Jane, the energy force within her throws them back. "-touch her. Jane, are you alright?" he finishes, touching her face tenderly as she nods her head. Odin moves forward to inspect her arm, much the same way I did, and I saw the red energy running through her body.

"That's impossible," Odin whispered.

"The infection, it's defending her," Eir pointed out, looking between us.

"No, it's defending itself," Thor realised, and I looked at Odin.

"The Aether," I said, and he nodded. "But, that's just a story."

"All stories are borne from some truth. Come with me," he said, and I shared a look with Thor as I helped Jane off the table, the three of us following Odin into the library. "There are relics that predate the universe itself. What lies within her appears to be one of them. The Nine Realms are not eternal. They had a dawn as they will have a dusk," he told them, stopping as he brought forward an ancient book, setting it on the table in front of them. "But before that dawn the dark forces, the Dark Elves, reigned absolute and unchallenged," Odin explained, and I shuddered at the mention of my evil counterparts.

"'Born of eternal night, the Dark Elves comes to steal away your light'. These were the stories mother told us as children," Thor said, glancing at me.

"Pretty sure my aunt was one in disguise," I joked weakly, Thor placing his hand atop mine before Odin continued.

"Their leader, Malekith, made a weapon out of that darkness, and as Alvilda guessed, it was called the Aether. While the other relics often appeared as stones, the Aether is fluid and ever changing. It changes matter into dark matter and seeks out to host bodies, drawing strength from their life force. Malekith sought to use the Aether's power to return the universe to one of darkness. But after eternities of blood-shed, my father Bor, finally triumphed, ushering in the peace that lasted thousands of years."

"What happened?" Jane asked.

"He killed them all," Odin answered bluntly, and I noticed how Jane grew a little uncomfortable, so I smiled softly.

"Are you certain? The Aether was said to have been destroyed with them yet here it is," Thor asked.

"The Dark Elves are dead," Odin stated, and I looked down.

"Does your book happen to mention how to get it out of me?" Jane asked.

"No, it does not. You may stay here until we can fix this. After that you are returning to Midgard," Odin said, sending a pointed look to Thor before leaving.

"Perhaps I have some clothes you could borrow," I offered, breaking the intent gaze between Thor and Jane. "I'm sure it will make you feel a little more at ease during your visit," I add, smiling as Thor looks at me gratefully.

"That would be great, thank you," Jane said, stepping forward so she was beside me.

"Don't worry, Thor, I'll return her soon," I teased, the both of us grinning as he shook his head, smiling at the both of us as we left for chambers. On the way, I pointed out things of interest and answered any questions she had.

"These are beautiful," Jane complimented, emerging from my changing room, hand running over the blue silk.

"Thank you. I actually hardly wear that gown, it looks beautiful on you," I told her and she smiled, looking out to the balcony and at Asgard beyond it.

"It's so weird. I can't believe I'm really here," she whispered, and I walked to stand beside her. "I couldn't have ever dreamed it could be like this."

"I remember when I first saw it, years ago when I came to live within the palace. Everything felt foreign to me. Except Loki. When I was introduced to the court, I felt so out of place, until Loki did simple magic to produce a flower. It was just as my brothers used to do for me," I told her, glancing at the lily on my desk.

Jane was silent as she looked at me. "What happened to him? After New York, he just disappeared with Thor," Jane asked.

"He's in prison, sentenced until Ragnarök and longer," I told her, and she hesitated before placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's fine. I'm betrothed to a good man now. I feel like I can see myself feeling for him the same way I felt for Loki one day. It will just take time," I confided, smiling tightly as she nodded, smiling gently.


	6. Chapter 6

Just re-read _The White Lily _and honestly feel that it's my best work, which is frustrating because I feel this isn't good enough now but oh well, please review and follow this story! Already got the titles for the next four books in Alvilda's story, and given her a little cameo in my Spiderman: Far From Home story that I'm still writing (so spoiler, Alvilda survives the blip – but does Loki?).

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXX

"I trust Alvilda looked after you," Thor said, Jane and myself meeting him in a palace corridor that overlooked the city. Jane and I share a smile. On our way to meet him, we had discussed many things, including Thor's time on Midgard as well as stories of us when we were children, and I quickly realised how amazing Jane Foster was.

"Yes, she was great," Jane said, and Alvilda bowed her head, smiling as she turns to Thor.

"I shall leave you both to catch up. I must speak to Frigga about a few wedding details," I said, and he smiled gently, nodding.

"Of course. We shall all dine together tonight," he stated, and I nodded, smiling at the two before walking away. Before I left their sight completely, I glanced over my shoulder and smiled as they walked closely with one another, the two gazing at each other lovingly. I sighed, turning back around and making my way to Frigga's chambers, thoughts of Loki and Fandral swirling in my head.

I smiled politely to the guards before passing them into Frigga's chambers, looking around the familiar rooms. Frigga was sat beside her balcony, staring into space before glancing to where I stood. "Alvilda, what a lovely surprise," Frigga said, gesturing for me to take the seat opposite her. I sat gracefully, smiling softly at Frigga.

"How is he?" I asked after a moment, glancing out to the city. I waited as Frigga watched me from the corner of my eye, choosing her words carefully before she spoke.

"Bitter, full of rage and resentment. I have never seen him like this," Frigga said, before she paused. "Perhaps if you were to visit him, I'm-"

"You know I cannot," I said, interrupting her. I glanced at her with a small smile. "I came to ask you about a detail in my wedding celebrations." Frigga studied me for a moment before nodding, understanding my need to change the subject quickly.

"Until Jane Foster has been treated, Odin has requested a small delay, but the moment she leaves, it will happen," Frigga informed. I nodded, and jumped slightly when I felt her hand atop my own. "My dear, you are like my own daughter, and my own wish is for you to be happy. I myself married out of duty, but was luckily enough to fall deeply in love with Odin, and have been blessed with happiness ever since. I want the same for you," Frigga said, her other hand gently placed on my cheek, and I smiled.

"I will have the same, I promise," I told her, and she smiled, pulling me close so she could kiss me on the forehead. My eyes closed, tears threatening to spill from them if they remained open. I could not remember my own mother very well, but I knew I would always have Frigga.

"Then I await the wedding with great anticipation," she said, the two of us smiling before she rose. "I must go find Thor, I have not yet been introduced to this Jane Foster."

I rose as well, smiling as we walked to her chambers door together. "I believe they are visiting the east side of the city," I informed her, and she nodded. My necklace tingled, and I had the sudden urge to embrace Frigga.

"What is that for?" she asked, amused as she hugged me back. We pulled away from one another and I smiled sheepishly.

"I do not know," I answered, and Frigga chuckled sweetly, placing her hand on my cheek once more before she left to find Thor. I sighed, before turning to the guards stationed outside her room. "Where is Fandral?"

"He was out gathering the last remaining enemy soldiers with Volstagg, my lady, but he should have returned by now," one answered, and I smiled, curtseying as they bowed before leaving for the prisons. Perhaps an afternoon ride with Fandral would amuse both of them, as Fandral always insisted on racing me, but always failed to win. I smiled at the thought, having just reached the main staircase as the warning bells sounded, and my eyes widened when Egil ran past.

"Egil!" I shouted, and he paused, bowing before speaking hurriedly.

"It's the prisons, my lady, they say there is a riot," he told me, and I nodded, my face steeling from emotion.

"Hurry, we have not a moment to lose," I told him, running beside him down the stairs and into the dark tunnels that led to the prisons. When we entered, the sound of shouting and clashing of metal against steel rang in my ears.

"It's as if they resent being imprisoned," Fandral noted, and I glanced up to see him close by, fighting the prisoners beside Volstagg. I unsheathed my sword, and rushed to his side, smiling when he turned to me defensively before breaking into a large grin when he realised who it was.

"There's no pleasing some creatures," Volstagg replied to him, before tackling a prisoner to the floor. I fought beside the two, Fandral and I commencing a form of dance the way we glided past and around one another.

"Would this make a good dance at the wedding?" Fandral asked, him holding my waist and dipping me low to avoid a prisoner. I laughed, my smile reaching my eyes for the first time in a long time.

"Perhaps without the swords and screaming?" I suggested and he rolled his eyes, smirking as he lifted me up as my sword met the chest of a prisoner.

"If Volstagg has been drinking there will be screaming anyway," Fandral said, and I laughed with him, just as Thor descended the steps of the prison, the fighting ceasing for a moment as everyone turned to look at him.

"Return to your cells and no further harm will come to you. You have my word," he said loudly for all to hear. It was silent for a second before a prisoner punched him in the face. "Very well, you do not have my word." Thor punched him back and starts fighting with the other prisoners, Alvilda shaking her head at him before continuing to fight beside Fandral, until the prisoners were either too injured or too tired to continue fighting.

Fandral, Volstagg, Thor and I watched as the Einherjar escorted the remaining prisoners to their cells, just as the prison walls shook and dust from the ceiling fell on us. "What in the Seven Hells was that?" Volstagg asked, looking at each of us before I gasped, looking at Thor.

"The Dark Elves, it must be them," I told him, and he tensed.

"Jane," he whispered, before grabbing onto my waist and hurrying us up the stairs and carrying us through the air to the palace. "She was with my mother," he told me, the two of us hurrying through wreckage as we made our way to Frigga's chambers. Thor burst through the door, shouting at the sight in front of us.

Malekith watches as Frigga's body crumples to the floor, just as Thor shoots a powerful burst of lightning at his face, scarring it. I rush to Frigga's side, as Thor throws Mjolnir at Malekith and Algrim as they escape from the balcony, jumping onto their ship before Thor can catch them. Tears stream from my eyes as I fail to find a pulse, hoping that I would even though the dagger was to the heart. A hand pats my shoulder, and I look up to see Odin.

"I couldn't help her," I told him, sobbing as he cradles her body in his arms. Thor comes to stand behind me, lifting me up and holding me in his arms in a tight embrace, I sobbing loudly as he silently allows tears to fall. Jane emerges from an adjoining room, and walks slowly to Thor's side, placing her hand on his shoulder as we mourn the death of our Queen and mother.

XXXXXX

I stare silently ahead of me later that night, watching the boat carrying Frigga float closer to edge. We glanced over at Odin, seeing his hesitance before gesturing for the arrow to be lit and fired, alighting the boat. Hundreds of other flaming arrows followed after, lighting up the number of people we had lost in a single day. I felt a tear fall, and Fandral entwine his hand in my mine as Odin lifted Gungnir and slammed it down, allowing Frigga's soul to ascend to Valhalla. I glanced over at Fandral, who smiled sadly at me, and I leant into his side, his arm pulling me closer to him and resting on my waist as we watched orbs of light float into the sky, in honour of the passing of Frigga and the others.

"Has he been told?" I asked quietly, and Fandral looked down at me.

"I believe Egil went to tell him," he said, and I nodded, hiding my face in his shoulder as he pulled me closer to him.


	7. Chapter 7

I stood quietly beside Fandral as we looked at the hologram of the city, showing how damaged and unprotected we had been left after the Dark Elves attack. Odin stared at it, looking stoic.

"We are still unable to restore the palace shields. Our artillery cannot detect them, even Heimdall cannot see them. My King, we are all but defenceless," Fandral said, and I felt myself reach for his hand, feeling slightly less hopeless as he squeezed it in reassurance. Thor approaches us slowly, staring at his father.

"She's your prisoner now?" he asked, before glancing at Fandral, Volstagg and the guards. "Leave us," he tells them, gesturing for me to stay. I nod, smiling as Fandral kisses my cheek before leaving.

"I do not wish to fight with you," Odin says quietly, after a moment of silence.

"Nor I with you, but I intend to pursue Malekith," Thor states.

"We possess the Aether, Malekith will come to us," Odin replies.

"Yes, and he will destroy us," Thor states, following Odin as he walks down from the throne.

"You overestimate the power of these creatures," Odin comments, and I follow behind them.

"Perhaps we should, Allfather," I say, and he glances slightly but doesn't answer.

"No, I value our people's lives. I'll take Jane to the Dark World and draw the enemy away from Asgard. When Malekith pulls the Aether from Jane it will be exposed, vulnerable, and I will destroy it and him," Thor planned, and I nodded, agreeing it made sense.

"If you fail, you risk this weapon falling into the hands of our enemies," Odin argues, stopping and turning to face Thor and I.

"The risk is far greater if we do nothing. His ship could be over our heads right now and we'd never even know it," Thor retorts.

"If and when he comes, his men will fall by ten thousand Asgardian blades," Odin says.

"And how many of our men shall die by them?" I ask, stepping so I stood beside Thor.

"As many as are needed!" Odin shouts, shocking the both of us. "We will fight! Until the last Asgardian breath, until the last drop of Asgardian blood."

"And how are you any different from Malekith?" Thor asks, and Odin chuckles humourlessly.

"The difference, my son, is that I will win," he answers, before turning and walking away. We watch as he walks away without a backwards glance, and I turn to Thor.

"We must do something, Thor. Asgard will be destroyed. I know your father is grieving, as is everyone, but it is clouding his judgement," I tell him, and I sigh in relief as he nods.

"Come," he says, and I follow him to the tavern that is quiet.

"Really?" I ask, and he merely pushes a tankard of ale towards me, one resting in front of a chair in front of us. We wait for a while, until I look up in surprise to see Heimdall walking up to our table.

"You're not in Odin's war council?" Thor asks, the two of us watching as he removes his helmet and sits down.

"The Bifrost is closed by your father's orders. No one is to come or to go. We face an enemy that is invisible even to me. Of what use is a guardian such as that?" he asks, looking defeated.

"Malekith will return, you know this. I'll need your help," Thor states.

"I cannot overrule my King's wishes, not even for you," Heimdall reminds.

"We're not asking you to. The Realms need their Allfather strong and unchallenged, whether he is or not. But he is blinded, Heimdall, by hatred and by grief," I tell him, and he nods.

"As are we all."

"Well I see clearly enough," Thor states, and Heimdall shakes his head.

"The risks are too great," he replies.

"Everything that we do from here on is a risk, there is no other way," Thor says, and Heimdall hesitates before answering.

"What do you require of me?" he asks, and Thor shares a glance with me.

"Meet us in Alvilda's chambers after sunset," he instructs, and I glance at him in surprise. "Trust me," he says, and I nod.

XXXXXX

I pace in my chambers, biting my lip as I wait for Thor. A knock sounds on my door, and Egil opens it. "My lady," he calls, and I stop to see Thor, Heimdall, Fandral, Volstagg and Sif outside. I usher them in, pausing by the door to look at Egil. "My loyalty has always been yours," he promises, and I smile gratefully, touching his arm lightly before turning to the others as Egil shuts the door.

"Please," I tell them, ushering them to sit around the table close to the fire. I smile as Fandral pulls a seat out for me before he sits.

"What I'm about to ask of you is treason of the highest order. Success will bring us exile and failure shall mean our death. Malekith knew the Aether was here, he can sense its power. If we do nothing, he will come for it again, but this time lay waste to all of Asgard. We must move Jane off world," Thor begins.

"The Bifrost has been shut down and the Tesseract locked away in a vault," Sif points out.

"There are other paths off Asgard, ways known only to a few," Heimdall states from where he leans against the wall.

"One, actually," Thor says, and there is a pause as everyone realises who he means.

"No," Volstagg gasped, the other shaking their heads.

"You cannot be serious," Sif said.

"He will betray you," Fandral warned, reaching across to take hold of my hand. I smile weakly, as Thor glances at me.

"He will try. That is why I won't be going to his cell alone," he says, and Fandral glances at me.

"Do not worry, I know his tricks. I will not falter," I assure him, and he sighs after a moment, nodding reluctantly.

"Well, what then? Your mortal is being guarded by a legion of our Einherjar who will see you coming from miles away," Fandral asked, his hand still gripping tightly onto mine.

"I won't be the one who comes for her," Thor answers, before looking at Sif, who is surprised but nods.

"And what of the Allfather?" she asks, and they glance as Heimdall steps forward.

"It is my sworn duty to notify him of crimes against the throne. I will draw hit attention to the Bifrost," Heimdall said.

"Assuming you can get Loki's help, and you can free this mortal, what good would it do? We'd all be dead the minute we step one foot outside the palace," Volstagg argues.

"That, my friend, is why we won't be leaving by foot," Thor states, and we all glance at one another as he finishes explaining his plan.

XXXXXX

I hold the edge of my dress tightly as Thor and I descend down into the prisons, approaching Loki's cell slowly.

"Thor, after all this time and now you come to visit me. Why? Have you come to gloat? To mock?" Loki asks, walking up to the edge of the cell as Thor and I do.

"Loki, enough. No more illusions," I say softly, and he sighs before the illusion disappears. I feel tears come to my eyes at the state of the cell and Loki. He sits against the wall, unkempt and messy, while the furniture Frigga had sent has been thrown around the cell.

"Now you see me, brother, my love. Did she suffer?" he asks, as Thor and I walk to the other side of the cell closer to where he sits.

"I did not come here to share our grief. Instead I offer you chance of a far richer sacrament," Thor says.

"Go on," Loki replies, his interest growing.

"I know you seek vengeance as much as I do. You help me escape Asgard, and I will grant it to you, vengeance. And afterward, this cell," Thor offers, and Loki chuckles.

"You must be truly desperate to come to me for help. What makes you think you can trust me?" he asks.

"I don't. Alvilda does. Mother did. You should know that when we fought each other in the past, I did so with a glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you. You betray me and I will kill you," he warns. Loki pauses before smiling.

"Hmm. When do we start?" Loki asks. Thor doesn't answer, but turns to me. I give a single nod, before stepping closer to the barrier, and study it for a moment before throwing powder over it, creating an opening. I step back as Loki stands and walks forward and through the barrier, coming to stop so we are face to face.

"Loki," I whisper, looking down to see him reaching for my hand. I pull back, Thor stepping in front of me.

"Your clothes, brother," he says, holding out a bundle of clothing. Loki glances at me before taking it.

"We must hurry," I tell them, my eyes lingering on Loki's before turning away so he can change.

"This is so unlike you, brother. So clandestine. Are you sure you wouldn't rather just punch your way out?" Loki asked, as we moved quietly and quickly through the halls of Asgard.

"If you keep speaking I just might," Thor warned, and I smiled at their bickering.

"Fine. As you wish. I'm not even here," he says, before transforming himself to look like an Einherjar. "Is this better?"

"It's better company at least," Thor answered.

"Perhaps you prefer one of your new companions, given that you seem to like them so much," Loki points out, before turning himself into Captain America. "Oh this is much better. The costume's a bit much, so tight. But the confidence, I can feel the righteousness surging. Hey, you wanna have a rousing discussion about truth, honour, patriotism? God bless Amer-" Thor cuts him off, putting his hand against his mouth and pushing him against a pillar. I stand in full view, smiling at the two guards walking past. "You could at least furnish me with a weapon. My dagger, something!" Loki asks, I glance at Thor and nod. "At last, a little common sense," he says, smiling at me before lifting his hands up, to seem the handcuffed.

"And we thought you liked tricks," Thor says, laughing before they continue to walk until they meet Sif and Jane.

"You're…" Jane trails off, pointing at Loki.

"I'm Loki. You may have heard of-" Loki begins, but is cut off when Jane slaps him hard in the face.

"That was for New York," Jane states. Loki smiles at her before looking at Thor.

"I like her," he says, and I shake my head at him before we hear guards approaching them.

"There they are!" one shouts, and they begin to run to where we are.

"I'll hold them off. Take her," Sif says.

"Thank you," Thor mutters, the two sharing a smile before they walk to the throne room, seeing the still crashed Dark Elf plane.

"I will give you as must time as I can," Volstagg promises. Thor walks up to him, grabbing his forearm and shaking it.

"Thank you my friend," Thor says, before moving to board the ship. I walk beside Jane, the two of sending a grateful smile at the warrior before hurrying on, Loki trailing behind us. Jane stands to a side as Thor walks to the control panels, and I watch next to the panel as Loki moves to stand next to his brother.

"I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing," Loki comments, seeing Thor pressing some buttons and nothing happening.

"I said, 'how hard could it be?'" Thor replies, and I share a worried glance with Loki as sounds of fighting could be heard outside.

"Well, whatever you're doing, brother, I suggest you do it faster," he points out, Thor still pressing random buttons.

"Shut up, Loki," Thor mutters, pressing every button frantically.

"You must have missed something," Loki says, and I come to stand on the other side of Thor.

"No, I didn't, I'm pressing every button on this thing," Thor says, hitting the buttons hard.

"No, don't hit it, just press it gently," I tell him, sighing as he continues to hit the buttons.

"I am pressing it gently. It's not working!" Thor shouts, just as he hits a button and the ship comes to life. The ship shakily rises.

"I think you missed a column," Loki states, and I laugh as he smiles at me.

"Shut up," Thor mutters once more. The ship finally breaks through the palace walls and takes off, getting higher as we fly through Asgard.

"Look, why don't you let me take over, I'm clearly the better pilot," Loki points out.

"Is that right? Well, out of all of us, which one of us can actually fly?" he asks, and I nudge his shoulder at the comment. We continue to fly over Asgard, as Jane suddenly collapses.

"Oh, dear. Is she dead?" Loki asks, as I rush around the control panel to help her sit up.

"Jane?" Thor asks, and she raises her head, looking weak and leaning heavily against Alvilda.

"I'm okay," she says, leaning her head against Alvilda's lap as the ship breaks hits a massive building, breaking a part of it off. I glance over, raising an eyebrow at Thor.

"Not a word," he says to the both us, looking meaningfully at Loki.

"Now they're following us," Loki points out, before a few smaller Asgardian ships begin firing at them. "Now they're firing at us," he adds, unhelpfully.

"Yeah, thank you for the commentary, Loki! It's not at all distracting!" Thor tells him off. I gasp as the ship cuts a massive stone monument of King Bor, breaking the head off.

"Well done, you just decapitated your grandfather," Loki says. I wince, holding on tightly to Jane as the ship struggles to avoid the fire from the Asgardian ships. "You know this is wonderful. This is a tremendous idea. Let's steal the biggest, most obvious ship in the universe and escape in that. Flying around the city, smashing into everything in sight so everyone can see us. It's brilliant, Thor! It's truly brilliant!" Loki mocks, and I can't help but hide a smile as Thor pushes Loki off the ship in the opening. Thor comes to help pick Jane up, glancing at me.

"Are you ready?" he asked, and I nodded, gulping slightly before we jump out the ship, falling for a few seconds before Fandral catches me, landing on the smaller ship.

"I see your time in the dungeons has made you no less graceful, Loki," Fandral says, laughing as I smile before he sets me on my feet. Loki stares at the two of us before standing himself, turning to Thor.

"You lied to me. I'm impressed," he says, watching as Thor moves to lay Jane down. I glance up, seeing the Asgardians still chasing after the Dark Elf ship.

"I'm glad you're pleased. Now, do as you promised. Take us to your secret pathway," Thor instructs. Fandral moves out of the way uneasily as he takes over the controls of the ship. Loki smiles, before turning the ship to the mountains nearby. We're safe for a moment, until the Asgardian ships spot them and begin to fire at them. "Fandral," Thor said, and he nodded.

"Right," Fandral said, picking up a rope and stepping on to the edge of the ship. I walk over to him, closing my hands over his.

"Be careful," I whisper, and he smiles, lowering his head to lightly kiss me on the lips. I can feel Loki watching us, but I smile as Fandral moves back.

"For Asgard," Fandral states, winking before jumping off the ship and onto one that was firing at us. I leant over, watching him knock out the three guards before blowing me a kiss. I smile softly, raising my hand up to wave before I turn back around to see the mountains gaining in size.

"Loki," Thor mutters in worry, seeing how close we were getting.

"If it were easy everyone would do it," Loki answers, and I glance at him before crouching down.

"Are you mad?" Thor asks, leaning over to hold Jane.

"Possibly," he agrees, and I shut my eyes as he flies us through a narrow gap between a mountain, the light of the Bifrost flashing before the ship bounces. "Ta-da!" Loki shouts, and I open my eyes to see we had arrived at the desserted Dark World.


	8. Chapter 8

WhiteLunaNight – Honestly your comments are the best! Thank you so much again! It honestly breaks my heart to do this, but be prepared for this chapter!

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXX

Its silent between us as we fly over the Dark World. I watch from my seat as Thor puts a blanket over Jane who is still laid down, resting.

"What I could do with the power that flows through those veins," Loki sighs from the controls.

"It would consume you," I said, and he glanced at me.

"She's holding up alright, for now," Loki says.

"She's strong in ways you'd never even know," Thor comments.

"Say goodbye," Loki whispers, and Thor shakes his head.

"Not this day," Thor says, sitting beside me.

"This day, the next, a hundred years, it's nothing. It's a heartbeat. You'll never be ready. The only woman whose love you've prized will be snatched from you," Loki says, standing and glancing at me as I look to the floor.

"Like what happened to you? Will that satisfy you?" Thor asks, and I wince as he brings me into it.

"Satisfaction is not in my nature," Loki replies.

"Surrender is not in mine."

"The son of Odin," Loki spits.

"No, not just of Odin! You think you alone were loved of mother? You had her tricks, but I had her trust!" Thor shouts, standing to meet Loki's gaze.

"Trust. Was that her last expression? Trust? When you let her die!" Loki shouts.

"What help were you in your cell?" Thor asks, and I stand up, glancing between the two.

"Who put me there? Who put me there?!" Loki shouts, and I gasp as Thor grabs hold of Loki, pushing him back.

"You know damn well! You know damn well who!" Thor shouts, raising his arm to punch Loki.

"No!" I shout, grabbing it and stopping him. Thor glances at me, before dropping his arm and his hold on Loki. "She wouldn't want you both to fight."

"Well, she wouldn't exactly be shocked," Loki says, smiling softly as Thor and I joined him.

"I wish I could trust you," Thor mutters, turning his back on Loki to sit back down.

"Trust my rage," Loki whispers, standing upright once more. I glance at him, moving to sit back down before he grabs my arm.

"Loki," I warned quietly, looking to the floor.

"Why won't you look at me? Afraid to betray your beloved?" he asked, and I shook my head, smiling softly.

"Fandral trusted me to come back to him after this. And I will, willingly," I told him, looking at his eyes widen at my words.

"You replace me so easily," he muttered, and I shook my head as his hand falls from my arm.

"If I don't move on, I would become frozen waiting for you. That is not living. I've made my choice," I tell him, fighting back tears as I turn away from him to sit beside Thor, who sat and watched us.

It turns silent once more, until Jane opens her eyes and lifts her head. I nudge Thor's arm, all of us noticing how black her eyes had become from Aether.

"Jane," Thor says, but she ignores him and looks around, rising her head and looking in front of us.

"Malekith," she whispers, and we see a ship approaching. Loki lands the ship behind a hill, the four of us creeping closer to see Malekith and his men in the distance.

"Alright, are you ready?" Thor asks, and Jane nods her head.

"I am," Loki says, the two brother risking from their hiding spot so Malekith can spot them. "You know this plan of yours is going to get us killed," he adds, looking at Thor.

"Yeah, possibly," he replies. Loki nods, holding up his shackled hands for Thor to uncuff him.

"You still don't trust me, brother?" Loki asks, noticing his hesitation.

"Would you?" Thor asks, smiling slightly before taking the cuffs off.

"No I wouldn't," Loki whispers, before taking a dagger out and stabbing Thor, before throwing him down the hill.

"Thor! No!" Jane shouts, standing from her hiding spot as I run down the hill after the two brothers.

"Loki! Stop!" I shout, begging for him to be good for once.

"You really think I cared about Frigga, about any of you?" Loki asks, kicking Thor in the stomach. "All I ever wanted was you and Odin dead at my feet!" Thor raises his hands, attempting to summon Mjolnir, but Loki cuts his hand off, making Thor and Jane scream out. I crouch next to Thor as Loki grabs Jane, turning to Malekith who had reached the group. "Malekith, I am Loki of Jotunheim, and I bring you a gift!" he shouts, throwing Jane at Malekith's feet. "I ask only two things in return, a good seat from which to watch Asgard burn, and her," he shouts, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Thor. I squirm in his hold as Algrim speaks to Malekith.

"Is this going to work?" I whisper to Loki as Malekith walks over to Thor. Loki looks down at me, and I see everything in his eyes. We look back to see Malekith using his foot to turn Thor, before lifting Jane in the air and extracting the Aether from her, the dark red liquid floating in the sky as Jane falls to the ground.

"Loki, now!" Thor shouts, and Loki lifts the illusion of Thor losing his hand, who quickly summons Mjolnir and shoots lighting at the Aether in an attempt to destroy it as I place a protective spell over Loki, Jane and I. My smile falls as Thor is unable to destroy it, and Malekith absorbs the particles, his eyes blackening, before he turns to leave on his ship.

I push Jane behind me as two of the dark elves start attacking Thor, and Algrim throws a vortex weapon at me. I gasp as Loki pushes me away, and I scream as Loki begins to be swept up by it, until Thor tackles him away. I smile in relief, moving to help Loki fend off the several dark elves that surround him. We fall into our old pattern, until they are all dead. We share a smile, before Loki rushes off to help Thor against Algrim and I move to Jane.

"Are you alright?" I ask her, helping her stand. She nods, and I turn quickly as I hear Thor shout in pain. "Thor?" I ask, running over to them but stop as I see Loki fall to the ground, a blade sticking out of him.

"See you in Hell, monster!" Loki shouts, Algrim looking at the vortex weapon about to detonate on his own belt, sucking him inside and destroying him. I unfreeze, rushing to Loki's side as Thor approaches from the other side.

"No. No! Oh, you fool, you didn't listen!" Thor says angrily as tears fall from his eyes, holding Loki in his arms. I try to heal him, but I cry out as it doesn't work.

"I know. I'm a fool. I'm a fool," Loki agrees shakily, squirming in pain.

"Stay with us, okay?" I beg, holding his hand tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Loki mutters, looking at both of us.

"Shh, save your strength," I tell him, smoothing his hair back from his face.

"I'm sorry," Loki repeats.

"It's okay. It's alright. I'll tell father what you did here today," Thor promises, his voice soft.

"I didn't do it for him," Loki whispers, his breathing evening out before looking at me. "I love you," he whispers, his lips pulling into a small smile as his eyes close.

"Loki? Loki! Please don't!" I shout, his skin paling into his blue Frost Giant form. Thor cries out beside me, as I lean down and kiss his cold lips. "I love you," I whisper, tears falling as Thor places his arm around me, the two of us mourning over Loki.


	9. Chapter 9

I was numb as I blindly followed Thor and Jane, as we sought refuge inside a cave from the dust storm that was raging outside. We had left his body where it lay, Thor having to drag me away from it so to avoid the storm. I couldn't believe he was gone.

"He's gonna unleash it, not just on Asgard or on a star, Malekith is gonna destroy everything," Jane said, ripping me from my silence.

"How?" I asked, sitting beside her on a rock.

"I saw him on Earth. Why would he go to Earth?" she asked, and I glanced at Thor.

"The Convergence," he realised, and I sighed.

"Oh, god. None of this would have happened if I hadn't found the Aether," Jane muttered.

"Then Malekith would have only possessed it that much sooner," Thor pointed out, and Jane looked up at him.

"I only found it because I was looking for you," she said softly, and I looked away as Thor places his hand on her cheek.

"Jane," he whispers, and I notice how she grabs his hand.

"Now we're trapped here," Jane mutters. The silence is cut through by odd music playing, and I remembered how Tony explained what a phone was to her.

"It's not me," Thor said, and I shake my head in agreement. Jane feels around in her jacket pocket, taking her phone out and answering it hesitantly.

"Hello? Richard?! Where are you?" Jane speaks, before putting the phone on speaker and holds it up. "Oh, my god! This is amazing," Jane mutters.

"Is it? I quite enjoyed our lunch despite never actually ordering anything," the man, Richard spoke. I glanced at Thor, smiling softly when I saw his expression.

"How am I getting service here?" Jane mutters to herself.

"Is this a bad time? Do you want me to try you later?" Richard asks.

"No, no! Please, whatever you do, do not hang up the phone," Jane orders.

"Okay then. I was just wondering if you want to try again? Uh, maybe dinner next time?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Um, just stay on the phone, okay?"

"Yeah I will," Richard answers, as Thor and I follow Jane as she bends down to look at something.

"Oh my god," she whispers, picking some keys up from the cave floor.

"Am I interrupting something?" Richard asked again.

"No, no, nothing at all," she says, turning to Thor and myself. "Come on," she tells us, grabbing hold of Thor's hand and walking forward.

"Where are we going? Why are there so many shoes in here?" he asks, the three of us ignoring Richard as he tried to get Jane's attention. I smile as we disappear, appearing outside a factory at night on Earth. Thor and Jane approach an abandoned car, and I hesitate, glancing at the space we just appeared from. "Alvilda," Thor calls, and I turn to look at him. "I will need your help." I nod, knowing there is nothing I can do for Loki. I sigh, a tear falling as I climb into the back seat of the car. "So, who's Richard?"

"Don't even start," Jane warned, and I smiled sadly at the two, my mind unable to forget memories of long ago between Loki and myself. Jane drives us around a few streets, before we stop before a large building and get out, following Jane into her apartment.

"Jane!" a woman calls, moving to hug Jane.

"Hey," Jane greets, throwing her jacket on the sofa.

"You can't just leave like that, the whole world is going crazy. All the stuff we saw is spreading," the woman informs, before noticing Jane's clothing. "Did you go to a party? Who's this? She's new," the woman asked, pointing at me.

"Alvilda," Jane said, glancing over her shoulder to me. "Alvilda, this is Darcey." I approach Darcey with a smile, holding my hand out to shake hers.

"Oh, the one Thor was supposed to get hitched to, right?" Darcey asked, and I frowned at the term.

"I do not quite understand that term, but we were betrothed for a time," I answers, and Darcey studies her.

"I think we're going to be good friends, Vilda," Darcey said, and before I can correct her on the mistake, Thor walks up to stand beside me.

"Are you well, Erik?" he asks, and I look to see Dr Selvig from Stark tower standing in front of us, missing his trousers. Erik chuckles soflty before his smile fades and he pales quickly.

"Your brother is not coming, is he?" Erik asks. My own smile falls, and I feel Thor's hand brush against my own in comfort.

"Loki is dead," I answer quietly, and he smiles.

"Oh, thank god," he mutters. Thor and I look at him in confusion, and he quickly backtracks his statement. "I-I'm so sorry," he tells us both. Thor nods as Erik embraces him.

"Thank you," Thor says, and I watch as Erik hides a smile as I watch him.

"Ah, good to see you again, Alvilda," Erik says, moving away from Thor and about to hug me but I hold a hand up, pointing to his lack of trousers.

"Perhaps put some clothes on before anything else," I tell him with a smile as he rubs the back of his head sheepishly.


	10. Chapter 10

The storm on the Dark World swirled into itself, disappearing, almost as if someone had made the storm appear at will. A green light surrounds a smirking Einherjar guard, looking around before his eyes settle on the ship that brought Thor, Loki, Jane and Alvilda here. He uses it, returning to Asgard and heads straight for an audience with Odin.

"Forgive me, my liege. I've returned from the Dark World with news," he says, his voice deep as he bows low.

"Thor? Alvilda?" Odin asks, and the guard rises.

"There's no sign of either of them, or the weapon, but…"

"What?" Odin asks, seeing the guard take a step forward as he looks at him sadly.

"We found a body," the guard finishes, looking to floor as Odin pauses, deep in thought.

"Loki," Odin states, glancing at the guard knowingly, who looks up with a smile.

"You shouldn't have me locked up, Odin. I could have protected mother."


	11. Chapter 11

I stood beside Thor around a desk with multiple computers on it, listening to Jane speak. "Malekith is going to fire the Aether at a spot where all the Nine Worlds are connected."

"Amplifying the weapon's impact. With each additional world, the power will increase exponentially. The effect would be universal," Erik stated, glancing up at Thor.

"Yes, but the alignment is only temporary. He must be in exactly the right place at the right time," Thor said.

"Well, how do we know where that is?" Darcy asks, and I glance at the others.

"We follow the directions," Erik realises, standing up and searching for a map, the rest of us looking on as he lays it out on the table. "This has happened before, thousands of years ago, and the Ancients were there to see it. All the great constructions: the Mayas, the Chinese, the Egyptians, the made use of the gravitational effects of the Convergence. And they left us a map," he states, beginning to circle and draw on the map as he spoke. "Stonehenge. Snowdon. The Great Orme. These are all coordinates taking us…here," he finishes, pointing.

"Greenwich?" Ian asks in disbelief.

"Tell me that is close by?" I asked, and he smiled slightly.

"The walls between worlds will be almost non-existent. Physics is gonna go ballistic. Increase and decrease in gravity, spatial extrusions. The very fabric of reality is gonna be torn apart," Jane says, and I share a look with Thor who summons Mjolnir.

"I better get my pants," Erik mutters, the six of us stood looking at the map and making a plan.

XXXXXX

I gulp as I release my hold from Thor, the two of us stepping forward to meet Malekith and some of his dark elves as they emerge from his ship.

"You needn't have come so far, Asgardian! Death would have come to you soon enough," Malekith says to Thor, and I unsheathe my sword and dagger, gripping them tightly as we walk towards him.

"Not by your hand!" Thor answers.

"Your universe was never meant to be. Your world and your family will be extinguished," Malekith says, shooting the Aether at Thor and knocking him back. I yell, running towards Malekith but am thrown back as he releases the Aether again. I roll over, coughing before hurrying to stand, seeing Thor rise as well, managing to deflect the Aether with Mjolnir.

"You know with all that power, I thought you would hit harder," Thor teases, and I roll my eyes.

"Is now really the time, Thor?" I ask, pointing out the fact Malekith is gathering the Aether in his hands, readying to strike. Thor smirks, spinning and throwing Mjolnir at him, knocking him and his dark elves back from the force. He glances at me, and I nod at him as he flies towards Malekith. The Dark Elves watch before turning to me. I twirl my dagger, throwing it into the throat of an approaching elf before slashing another with my sword. They surround me, and I narrowly avoid one of them shooting at me. "Jane! Darcy! Anytime now!" I shout, glancing to see Ian hammering the last of the machines into the ground.

The Convergence begins to appear above us, which distracts a few of the elves who I manage to kill. I glance behind me, seeing several of the elves disappear, and I sigh gratefully knowing the machine is working. One elf manages to catch my arm, and I yell as I turn to him, stabbing him in the heart with my dagger before jumping over him, stabbing another behind him, noticing a fighter jet approaching Malekith's ship.

"Oh no," I mutter, watching as they fire at the ship, but it goes off target, pulling the jets through one of the realms. I glance to my left, seeing Malekith emerge from one of the realms, seeing the Convergence is nearly in line. The Aether begins to rise, Malekith and his ship disappearing behind a wall of red as I run for cover, meeting up with Jane, Erik and Thor.

"The Convergence is at its peak," Erik states, the four of them watching as the Aether grows in strength. Thor looks at the gadgets in Erik's hand.

"Can those things stop him?" he asks.

"Not from here," Erik says.

"We can't get close enough," Jane says, and he shares a look with her.

"I can," Thor says, his gaze lingering on the mortal before taking the gadget and running into the Aether.

"Will he be alright?" Jane asks me, and I bite my lip, the two of us looking down as one of the sensors goes off, and then another, until they see Malekith thrown back by Thor's lightning. Jane twists a button, Malekith disappearing. Jane hurries off, and I follow after her with Selvig, both of panicking when we see her trying to pull Thor out of the way of the falling ship. Darcy and Ian run up to us, Ian holding Darcy back from helping Jane.

"Jane!" I shout, about to run towards them before the ship disappears, Erik holding the control pad.

"Everybody okay?" he asks, and Jane looks up, realising she isn't dead. I run over to Thor, about to check on him, but pause and smile as Jane lays her head on his chest, his eyes opening at the movement.


	12. Chapter 12

Thor had tried to convince Odin that I didn't need to come when we were summoned by Odin the moment we returned to Asgard, but we both knew we had committed treason when we went against the Allfather's wishes. Fandral glanced at me as I walked past him through the doors to the throne room, the doors echoing as we walked in front of Odin, Thor bowing on one knee as I sunk to floor in a curtsey.

"You once said there would never be a wiser King than me. You were wrong. The alignment has brought all the realms together. Every one of them saw you offer your life to save them. What can Asgard offer its new King in return?" Odin asked, surprising the two of them. I glance at Thor with a smile, watching as he stood.

"My life. Father, I cannot be King of Asgard. I will protect Asgard and all the realms with my last and every breath, but I cannot do so from that chair. Loki, for all his grave imbalance, understood rule as I know I never will. The brutality, the sacrifice, it changes you," Thor said, placing his hand on my shoulder as he spoke. "I'd rather be a good man than a great King."

"Is this my son I hear, or the woman he loves?" Odin asks.

"When you speak, do I never hear Mother's voice?" Thor asks, and Odin sighs, knowing he could not deny that. "This is not for Jane, father. She does not know what I came here to say. Now forbid me to see her or say she can rule at my side, it changes nothing."

Odin slumps in his chair, studying Thor. "One son who wanted the throne too much, another who will not take it. Is this my legacy?"

"Loki died with honour. I shall try to live the same. Is that not legacy enough?" Thor asks, and Odin nods his head. Thor pauses before holding out Mjolnir to Odin.

"It belongs to you, if you are worthy of it," Odin says, refusing to take it back.

"I shall try to be."

"I cannot give you my blessing, nor can I wish you good fortune," Odin tells him.

"I know," Thor says, nodding his head and turning to leave.

"If I were proud of the man my son had become, even that I could not say. It would speak only from my heart. Go, my son," Odin says softly, and Thor smiles.

"Thank you, father," Thor says, glancing at me. I rise, taking his hands in mine and leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Be happy, Thor. And return quickly. I fear Fandral will not postpone our wedding now I have returned," I told him, and he nodded, walking off. I turning back to Thor, nodding my head in respect. "Thank you, Allfather."

"I wanted to speak with you, Alvilda, about Loki," Odin says softly, standing from his seat and beginning to walk down the steps. I look down, feeling my heart squeeze slightly at the mention of his name.

"I know you had your differences Allfather, but I believe Loki truly did love you," I told him, lifting my head up as he stood in front of me.

"Perhaps you are right. But no one could deny his love for you, Alvilda," Odin tells her, and I smile softly.

"Thank you. I-I wish we had a way to turn back time. Perhaps I could have stopped Loki from all the wrongs he committed," I said, noticing him tense before nodding.

"At least you do not need to worry on such things with Fandral," he commented, the two beginning to walk to one of the columns, looking out to the city.

"Yes," I said, my smile growing slightly. "Is it wrong of me? To be…happy with Fandral?" I asked, turning to look at Odin as he looked out at Asgard. He paused, waiting before he spoke.

"Loki would have wanted you to be happy, my dear. He knew more than anyone how his actions caused you pain and suffering. A man such as Fandral will love and protect you well," Odin said, and I smiled, hesitating before kissing him on the cheek.

"I thank you, Allfather, for your words and counsel. I won't ever forget Loki, but I am eager for my future," I say, smiling before curtseying to him and leaving, her smile growing as she see Fandral jump from his place against the wall.

"Alvilda, are you al-?" I cut him off, wrapping my arms around him and kissing him, the two of relaxing into the sudden contact as Fandral deepens the kiss. We break apart, the two of us gazing at one another. "I suppose that's a yes," Fandral teases, and I laugh lightly, for the first time, since in what felt like forever, feeling hopeful.


	13. Chapter 13

In the days following, we mourned for Loki, but celebrated his sacrifice. Odin remained in his chambers as I stood in the grand hall, looking around at the army of servants who were currently making last moment finishes before the wedding the next day. Lyssa stood beside me, Siluca in her arms as she glanced at me, her eyes wide.

"I know you are a princess, but this is-"

"A little much?" I finished, looking at the numerous garlands of flowers and gold cutlery laid out on the tables. I smile as Lyssa blushes, nodding her head.

"Not that you don't deserve such splendour. I just-are you sure you're still happy to go through with this?" she asks more quietly. I smile, taking Siluca from her arms and cradling the child, looking down at it.

"I did not think I would be this happy after Loki. Truly," I said, grinning as Siluca wrapped her hand around my fingers. "Loki was my first love. He was my dearest friend. He knew me better than I knew myself. And part of my heart will always belong with him," I said feeling a tear fall as I looked up at Lyssa.

"My dear," Lyssa said softly, her arm resting lightly on mine as she gave me a gentle smile. I looked up, seeing Fandral walk into the room, our eyes glancing at one another as he was stopped by a guard.

"Fandral knows me. He understands my past, yet still wants to be part of my future. And I believe I am slowly falling in love with him," I told her, noticing her eyes glance to something behind my shoulder. I turn slowly, sighing in relief seeing Thor grinning at me knowingly. "I thought you would still be with Jane."

He laughed, kissing me on the forehead affectionately, smiling as he looked at Lyssa and Siluca. "I would not miss your wedding for anything," he said, as I handed Siluca back to her mother. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation."

I gave Lyssa a look, and she smiled. "I shall go find my husband. Excuse me Alvilda, prince," Lyssa curtsied, and I watched her leave before turning to Thor.

"Go ahead, tease me then," I told him, the two of us walking outside to overlook the gardens. Thor glanced at me, the two of us pausing as we reached the stone fence. I looked at him in surprise at his gaze. "Thor?"

"Fandral is my friend. But you are the sister I never had, Alvilda," he says, and I smile softly as my faces relaxes from confusion. "If I had one wish, it would be that had lived, and changed his ways, so you could both have been happy. But, as that wish is unavailable, I wish you and Fandral a life together," he adds, and I smile, placing my arm on his.

"Thank you," I whisper, and he pats my hand on his arm. We look out at the gardens in a relaxed silence for a few minutes.

"I cannot believe you are getting married tomorrow," he says after a moment. I smile, glancing at him.

"Did you think I would just remain betrothed?" I asked, and he pondered it for a moment, and I laughed, slapping his arm lightly.


	14. Chapter 14

I breathed in deeply, opening my eyes as I exhaled, my vision not quite believing what I saw in the mirror in front of me. My hair trailed down my back into curls, small pink and white petals dotted randomly. My face was pale and beautiful, just some colour on my lips while my large violet eyes lingered on my pointed ears that just poke through my hair. Lyssa had designed my dress, telling me as she helped me get ready that Frigga had helped her, and I felt her presence beside me as I admired it.

The dress was a pale pink, decorated with silver detailing that trailed down the sleeves of the long sleeves, flaring out at the end to a point. A sheer silver cape rested on my shoulders, and I turned my head, watching as it seemed to sparkle like starlight.

"You look almost as beautiful as your mother," her father said, smiling as he stood behind her. She smiled, turning to see him holding the crown he had sent her mother many years ago. I moved so I was standing slightly lower to him, feeling him place it gently on top of my head. "Ah, I take it back. You are definitely more beautiful," he said, and I rose, turning back to look at myself.

The crown matched my attire perfectly, the small pink in the blossom flowers glinting as I moved closer to admire it.

"Do you think she would have been proud?" I asked, glancing at him through the mirror. He smiled, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"More than you know," he said, handing me a letter. I looked down at it, gasping at the handwriting. "I'll give you a moment," father said, but I didn't look up as he moved to the door, my eyes glued to the letter in front of me as I heard the door shut. I paused, my hand shaking as I moved to open it, walking over to my balcony and sitting down, tears forming as I smiled, beginning to read it.

My Dearest Daughter,

If you are reading this, that joyous day has finally arrived – your wedding day. I hope I am there as you read this, laughing as you cry emotionally at these words. I hope I am there to help you get ready, to tease you about your beloved.

These words come from a new mother, who has held you for hours, already knowing I would give my life for you. Things are pure right now, but one day you may learn the truth, and I want you to learn it from me. My husband is a good man, but he is not your father. He knows this, but never fear dear one, he has already fallen in love with you as much as I have.

Your father, your real father, was the love of my life. Even as I look at you now, I see him in you. You are the piece of him I will always keep with me, and I know he would cherish you. Perhaps one day, you will be able to meet him. Norns, I hope this dream comes true.

I have gone off track, and will return to the reason I am writing this.

My wedding day was filled with dread, until I saw my husband waiting for me. Until that moment, I thought I would run away, carrying you with me until I returned to my love. But my head and heart fell into one as I laid eyes on him, and I knew I was making the right decision.

I hope you never have to make such a decision, my love, but I know that you will not give your heart lightly to just any man. I fear our blessing and curse is to love deeply. This must be true, because I love you more than anything. I hope you know how much, Alvilda.

I pray for blessings on this day for you, my blossom.

Eternal love from your mother

I re-read the letter several times before I hold it close to my chest, closing my eyes. "Thank you mother," I whisper to the sky, smiling as I open them once more. I sit there for a few moments, before I stand, placing the letter inside on my desk as I walk to the door. Egil and my father are stood speaking with one another, the two pausing as I emerge.

"My lady," Egil says, smiling as he bows slightly on seeing me. I nod my head, smiling in return as he place my hand atop my fathers, Egil following loosely behind us as we walk to the great hall. I grip his hand tightly as we reach the doors.

"Are you ready?" father asks, noticing my hesitance. I breath, remembering the words in mother's letter.

"I am," I tell him, the two of us smiling as Egil opens the doors, the court turning to look at our entrance.

My eyes snap onto Fandral's and the room fades away as I walk towards him, my grip loosening on my fathers. Fandral is smiling, the edges of his lips nearing his eyes at his happiness as he watches me. He is dressed in gold and white, and I can't help my heart flutter slightly. Father pauses as we reach Fandral, and I turn to him, tilting my head down so he could bless me with a kiss on my forehead. I smile as he guides my hand into Fandral's, and we both kneel before Odin.

"Fandral, Alvilda, you come before me, Odin Allfather, and gathered here to be united in marriage," Odin begins, and I smile, feeling Fandral glance at me. "Marriage is bond, and should not be taken lightly," Odin says, pausing before continuing. "With the exchange of swords and a treasure, you shall be one," Odin says, gesturing for the two to rise. Fandral faces me, unsheathing his sword and holding it out for me. I take it, unsheathing my own dagger and handing it to him in return. "The treasure, Fandral," Odin instructs, and Fandral nods. He turns to Volstagg, who hands him a small square box. I smile, watching as he opens it, taking out a thin bracelet, with a small purple gem in the centre.

"Fandral," I whisper, smiling at the beauty and thought of the gift as he clasps it around my wrist. he smiles, taking my hand in his and squeezing it. There is silence for a moment, and we glance to see Odin watching us both carefully.

"You are joined," he announces loudly, the crowd erupting into cheers and clapping as Fandral pulls me close, our lips meeting briefly in a small kiss.

XXXXXX

The celebration was long and loud, but I hardly noticed, I was insanely happy. I had danced with Fandral numerous times, Thor, my father, Volstagg and Hogun and I still felt I could dance forever.

"Excuse me," a voice called, and I turned, seeing Odin standing in front of me. I curtsies, not able to stop the smile from my face as I looks at him. "Would you honour me with a dance?" he asked, and I was surprised for a moment. Odin rarely danced, even with Frigga.

"I would be delighted to, Allfather," I answer, taking his offered hand. I felt awkward at first, but I soon felt his steps felt familiar to me. "Did you teach Loki and Thor to dance?" I ask, and he glances at me as we twirl around one another.

"Not that I recall. Why?" he asks in return, and I shake my head.

"Your steps are very similar to when I danced with Loki," I tell him, and he nods after a moment.

"I'm very happy for you and Fandral, Alvilda," Odin says, his voice hiding his real emotion. I smile, glancing over his shoulder to see Fandral watching me with a smirk.

"I am as well, Allfather," I said, and I curtsey as the music comes to a stop. Odin nods, his gaze staying on me for a moment longer before he walked away, leaving the celebration. Before I had time to question Odin, I squealed, laughing as Fandral lifted me up and twirled me in his arms, holding onto me until we spun outside, the night air silencing after the deafening noise outside.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" he asks, the two of us slowly dancing on the balcony outside.

"Only a few times," I teased, and he laughed, kissing my forehead before I lent my cheek on his chest, the music faintly trickling outside as we swayed.

"I worried you wouldn't walk through those doors," he admits quietly, and I look up at him.

"Why?" I ask quietly, and he smirks.

"Your love for Loki was not simple, so it will never go away. You loved him deeply," Fandral said, and I looked down. We stopped swaying, but his arms remained on my waist. "No matter how much I tell you or show you, my love will never replace his."

"You're right," I tell him, looking up at him. "My love for Loki is…was deep, and I will always love him. But I-I love you," I tell him, and his eyes soften. "It's different, but it's just as deep." Fandral stared at her, his smile widening as he lowers his head, their lips meeting in a tender kiss.

"I love you, so much," he whispers, his lips hovering above mine to speak, the two of us smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

Father and I strolled through the gardens, my arm hooked through his as we admired the blooms in the mid-day sun.

"Do you ever think about returning home?" I ask him, and he pats my hand fondly. Over the last four months, father and I had strangely grown closer since my marriage. I only assumed it was because he didn't want to lose me, but Fandral knew we were making up for lost years.

"I was cast out by my parents after you were born, refusing to marry after your mother. My younger brother managed to hide me away in the woods, keeping me updated on the kingdom, you and your mother. I would never go back," he answered, and I glanced at him.

"Why didn't you find me, after mother was killed?" I asked, and we stopped. I watched as he smiled sadly, looking around before his eyes rested on me.

"I know I should have done. But after…I locked myself away. I was so afraid to look at you, seeing her in you. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. Seeing her in you, that fills with me a happiness I did not think I would be again blessed with," he explained, and I smiled as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, the two of us continuing our walk. "You will understand when you have children," he added, and I stumbled.

"Father!" I shouted, lowering my voice when I noticed a few guards had glanced over.

"You've been married four months, daughter, it's bound to happen soon in newlywedded bliss," he said, laughing as my pale face reddened. "You have grown very close with Fandral, haven't you?"

"Well, yes," I mumble, my blush remaining. Fandral had moved into my chambers the night of our wedding, and had not returned to his own since. I had always known Fandral being a warrior on the battlefield, yet had never known someone as gentle as he when not waging war.

"I was worried at first," father said, glancing at me. "I feared that you would not truly be happy. But I see now that he does make you happy," he says, and I smile, my gaze looking up in time to see Fandral approaching us with a smirk. "I will see you later," he adds, noticing my distracted gaze before chuckling to himself, passing Fandral who nodded to him in respect.

"I thought you were out with Volstagg on a mission from Odin?" I ask, laughing as he places his hand over his heart, falling to his knees in mock despair.

"Do my ears deceive me, or is my beloved wife wishing I wasn't here?" he asked, and I push his arm, squealing as he pulls me to the floor, hovering over me as he grins.

"Fandral, someone might see!" I warn, but laugh as he throws his cloak over us, shielding us from any gossiping eyes. "You are-"

"Handsome? Charming? Dashing?"

"Impossible was what I was going to say," I tell him, laughing as he pouts. I lean up, kissing him on his lips, feeling him smirk.

"Volstagg took Sif with him instead. Told me I shouldn't leave you by yourself for too long," he said, brushing some hair back from my face.

"So you were missing me and Volstagg couldn't take you whining like a child?" I ask, and he frowns.

"My love, you know Volstagg too well," he said, and I smile, shaking my head as he grins, rolling over so we were laid side-by-side, looking up at the sky as our hands rested against the other. "How was your father?"

"He asked when his first grandchild may arrive," I state, glancing over and laughing to see his face pale like my own.

"But we've only-"

"I know. But I suppose that's the next thing Asgard will expect – a child," I tell him, and he sits up, the both of us sharing a look.

"I'm not against the idea," Fandral said after a moment, his arm wrapping around my stomach, pulling me towards him.

"Perhaps not here," I tease him, and he sighs dramatically.

"If you insist," he says, and I laugh as he pulls me up with him, carrying me in his arms to our room.

XXXXXX

"Are you sure we need to do this?" Fandral asked, my arm hooked through his tightly as we walked.

"Fandral, it's been nearly a year since we started trying. Something has to be wrong," I tell him, the both of us pausing outside large doors to the medical chambers. He pauses, before nodding, the two of us entering. "Eir, we need your help."

"Of course, what is it?" Eir asked, standing up from her desk. I glance at Fandral, and he nods.

"It's a delicate matter," I tell her, and she nods.

"This way," she tells us, and leads us further into the room.

XXXXXX

"What are you saying?" Fandral asked, his hand gripping onto mine after Eir finished her diagnosis.

"The poison Katina used to try and kill me left permanent damage, despite me surviving with the help of Loki," I tell him, my eyes on the floor.

"There must be a way to reverse it," Fandral states, shaking his head as he looks back at Eir.

"I'm sorry, to you both, but I can't. Our medicines heal many things, but we do not possess the power of the Norns. You can keep trying, but Alvilda, you are not strong enough to carry the child," Eir says softly, her hand resting on mine. I stand, ignoring Fandral and Eir calling me as I ran from the room, running blindly through tears before I knock into someone.

"Alvilda!" Odin says, steadying me from falling as I sob. "What is the matter? Has Fandral done something?"

"I'm sorry Allfather, excuse my clumsiness. I must go," I tell him, pushing past him and continuing to run to my rooms, grateful Egil was taking a break as I opened the doors, falling onto the bed.

"Alvilda," Fandral gasped, running inside and moving to sit beside me. I shake my head, refusing to look at him as he pulls me into his side.

"I'm so sorry, Fandral. It's my fault," I say quietly, after my tears run out.

"How is this your fault?" he asked, brushing my hair soothingly.

"If I hadn't touched that stupid flower-"

"But you did. And you survived it's poison. If this was the price, I am happy it was paid. You're here with me now, and I will never leave you," he told me, lifting my chin so I looked at him.

"My one duty as a wife, and I cannot fulfil it," I whisper, and he shakes his head, smiling softly.

"Damn duty. All I could ever want is right in front of me," he said, and I smile sadly, a tear falling as he brings his lips to mine gently.

Neither of us heard the door shut, a green glimmer surrounding Odin as he leant against the door, Loki's eyes closing before he left the two alone.

XXXXXX

"Thor," I greet, opening the door wider on seeing him. "Have not seen you of late. How is Jane?"

"She's fine. That isn't why I came back," he says, and I look at him, seeing how serious he is.

"What is it?" I ask, looking worried, but he allows his lips to form a small smile.

"The Avengers need us."

End of book three, look out for _The Snowdrop, _coming soon!


End file.
